mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
DJ Candy (MySims Islanders DS)
DJ Candy “Supergroove” appears in the DS version of MySims Islanders. She is the DJ at the Radio Station during the day and upon completing her third mission, the DJ at Club Candy during the night on Sims Island. The Radio Station converts into Club Candy at night and vica versa, so the two buildings technically don’t exist at the same time. Interests and Traits Profile DJ Candy is always at the centre of a party and good fun! She is renowned for her amazing talent and people tune into her station from all across the Sim Universe. She is an optimistic and bubbly person who is always up for fun. There’s a rumour that she always wears headphones because she can’t live without music ... well, let’s not find out anyways! Tasks Task 1 – No Sound, No Sound Requirements: Check all the aerials in the Radio Station Tower Introduction: Hey name, I’ve got a bit of a problem. Something’s happened and my show isn’t broadcasting anymore! I think something must have happened to either the aerials or the wires. If I check the wires, could you check the aerials please? Hint: Just go and check if the aerials are ok please – I need to get my show back on the road! Completion: One of them is buzzing with electricity! Heck, I’ll get Morcubus to come check that out! Reward: Candy’s Outfit, Party Outfits Task 2 – No Light, No Light Requirements: Build a Disco Light with 4 8-Ball, 1 Topaz, 1 Amethyst, 1 Sapphire & 1 Amber, a Disco Light with 4 Hopi Doll, 1 Gannet, 1 Jade, 1 Emerald & 1 Diamond, and a Disco Ball with 40 Uber Shiny Introduction: Sup name! I’ve been planning to have a bit of a revamp of Club Candy – I’ve closed it down for a couple of days while I change some bits around. Do you think you could build me a few pieces of lighting please? Hint: Most of these essences are found over in the mountain, but don’t forget to check underground! Completion: Woah – these are pretty rad name! I can’t wait to synchronise the lights to the music ... you’ve got to come check it out tonight when I reopen the new Club Candy! It’s gonna be amazing! Reward: Disco Light Blueprint, Disco Ball Blueprint Task 3 – No Sleep, No Sleep Requirements: Play and complete the No Sleep, No Sleep minigame (it must also be night for this mission to be playable) Introduction: name! You made it! Isn’t it great in here – everyone seems to be loving it! Come join us in a dance! Hint: N/A Completion: (It is now morning) name, that was one of the best nights I’ve ever hosted! Thank you so much for all your help here – you can have like free entry forever! Reward: Turn Table Blueprint, Speaker Blueprint, Stereo Blueprint Dialogue Introduction to Player *Welcome to the Radio Station! Is there anything I can help you with? Before you start doing Tasks for Candy *Morning name – can’t stop long I’m afraid. I’m about to start my chart show! *The Scrapbooks are back at number one again this week! I love their new song! *Odin Revolution – the guitar superstar – has announced this week that he’s taking a hiatus! This sucks! After all Tasks have been completed for Candy *Club Candy has been super successful! Thanks so much name! *Annie Radd released a new track yesterday – it sounds amazing *I don't have any more tasks for you, but I'm sure if you ask of Sim with uncompleted tasks, they might have something for you to do. During Delivery *He’s like the only person I’d never let into Club Candy – he totally spoils the party! }} Category:Character Tabs Category:MySims Islanders Characters Category:Potterfan1997's stuff